This invention relates to a printing apparatus for carrying out printing in accordance with a selected one of a plurality of operation modes having their respective control code systems different from each other.
Various kinds of printing apparatuses have been offered, in which when printing is carried out based on printing information inputted from an external instrument, letters, figures and the like commanded to be printed are printed in accordance with control codes such as boldface, subscript, line feed, form feed and the like, contained in the printing information. In addition, in order to enable more variegated printing, the printing apparatuses have their respective peculiar operation modes such as a high-speed mode carrying out printing at high speed, switching mode between lateral writing and vertical writing, designation of dot space and bit image and the like. These modes are also designated by the control codes, in particular, escape control codes (ESC sequence) in the printing information.
Thus, in preparation of printing information, it is required for an operator to beforehand understand the operation mode of the printing apparatus by which printing is carried out, and to code the printing information in compliance with the operation mode. The printing apparatus cannot carry out desirable printing, so long as the printing information is not in compliance with the operation mode of the printing apparatus to be used.
For instance, in DIABLO MODE, "ESC 6" is a control code for BACKWARD-PRINT-MODE-ON, while the same is a control command code for PRINTABLE-CODE-AREA-EXPANSION in EPSON MODE, or for SELECT-INTERNATIONAL-CHARACTER-SET in IBM MODE.
In view of the above, a printing apparatus has been developed in which a plurality of operation modes are beforehand provided in the printing apparatus, and inputted printing information is printed in accordance with one of the operating modes which is selected by an operator. Such printing apparatus has widely been employed in various fields, because it is possible to effectively utilize printing information property which has conventionally been accumulated.
However, the above-described printing apparatus is less than perfect. Specifically, in selection of one of the operation modes, it is required for the operator to judge with which one of the operation modes the printing information desired to be printed is compatible. Further, the operator is also compelled to preset dip switches of the printing apparatus on the basis of the judgement, or to mount on the printing apparatus a ROM (read only memory) cartridge, an IC (integrated cirucuit) card or the like having stored therein the desired operation mode. Thus, the printing apparatus is troublesome in operation, through wide in use. Even knowledge concerning hardware of the printing apparatus is required for the operator in order to understand the operation of the printing apparatus. In addition, the printing apparatus is also complicated in setting.